Staring
by Daidouji-Hiiragizawa
Summary: An ExT. Tomoyo is frustrated to know why Eriol is always staring at her. Eriol invites her to go to his house one day.. Please RnR!![Completed]
1. Chapter 1

Eriol Hiiragizawa is staring once again. He's playing his favorite game of "Let's-stare-at-Daidouji-san-so-that-she'll-be-uncomfortable". Somehow, he managed to convince everyone on playing the game along with him. And as stated a while ago, he is staring at Tomoyo Daidouji, who, right now, is REALLY uncomfortable. She doesn't like to be stared at or to be the center of attention.  
  
  
  
'That no good wimp!' Tomoyo bitterly thought as she saw Eriol seating behind her, staring again with that ghostly smile of his playing on his lips. She ran an uncomfortable hand through her silky black hair and shifted her position on her seat. She could feel the hair on her neck rising, creeping her out even more. 'If only I could wipe that stupid smile out of his face,' she wished as he even widens his smile when he noticed that she was more uncomfortable than before. She just did what she can do at that moment: sigh. She turned around and gathered up all of her courage to speak to Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Hello there Daidouji-san," Eriol greeted her and gave her a warm smile. "May I ask what is it that you want to know?" he leaned forward and set his ears to hear her clearly. Tomoyo inhaled deeply, counted to ten and exploded. "Why do always stare at me?!" she is so frustrated to know what was interesting about staring at someone just to make him comfortable. "You always stare at me when I walk, read, eat, study, sing, talk, go to the toilet... WHY???? Is there anything wrong with my face or with what I'm wearing?" She sighed out again and her eyebrows are moving with deep confusion, and her amethyst eyes are showing of wonder of the "thing" that he always does.  
  
  
  
Just a few seconds after she asked her questions, Sakura came in. "Ohayo minna-san!". She smiled at everyone and walked to her seat, which is beside Tomoyo's seat. "Ohayo Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan!". Eriol nodded his said and greeted her in return, "Ohayo my dear Sakura-chan." "Ohayo there Sakura- chan," Tomoyo greeted Sakura. "I notice that you're early today. Is anything wrong Sakura-chan?" she smiled and asked her best friend. Sakura blushed and said, "Oh, nothing. I just want to begin a new life." She took her seat and fixed her things. Tomoyo smiled at her and turned her attention to Eriol once again. "So, you still haven't answered my question yet." She pouts out cutely and waits for him to answer.  
  
  
  
Eriol just chuckled and said, "Well Daidouji-san, I do it for no reason." It's true. Eriol always stare at her with no good reason at all. He just likes to stare at her. Tomoyo sighed for the third time that day, shook her head and simply said, "Hiiragizawa-kun, I'll never learn to understand you."  
  
  
  
She changed the topic and asked him about their project. She pursed her lips and Eriol just smiled once again. "What will we do for our project? We have to do it sometime this week. It's due next week already!" she looked at her partner for the project, waiting for him to reply. Eriol thought about it and looked at her intently. "Well, we can meet up at my house this afternoon. We can do it in the living room with some tea. I'm sure Nakuru and Spinel would appreciate your presence there." Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Great! I'll go to your house at around 4:00 p.m. if that's okay?" she asked. "4:00 will be fine," he smiled at her again and began to gather his things up because Terada-sensei walked in, signaling everyone to return to their seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
|~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:|  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol listened carefully to their mathematics teacher as he counted down the time before the bell rings. '12, 11, 10, 9..' He took down the formula the teacher is writing on the board. '5, 4, 3, 2..' RING!!!!!!!!!! The bell rang signaling the end of another school day in Tomoeda High. The students jumped up from their seats and began gathering up their things. Eriol quickly placed his things on his bag. He sped off to his locker, changed his shoes, and ran to his mansion. The minute he arrived there, he quickly took a refreshing bath (A.N. hehe...^^v) and went to the kitchen to prepare some food. He was just boiling the water for the tea when Nakuru and Spinel came in.  
  
  
  
"Good Afternoon master!!" Nakuru screamed at him and glomping behind him. Spinel floated behind Nakuru.  
  
  
  
"Poor master,"Spinel shook his head and sat down beside the oven.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked at his back and smiled at Spinel and Nakuru. "If you will be so kind enough Nakuru," Spinel snorted while Eriol asked turning his attention to his guardian. "Please prepare any kind of snack that you are best in cooking," Eriol's attention is back again to the tea. Nakuru got off his back and smiled. "Hai master!". He saluted and walked off towards the cabinets to get the ingredients.  
  
  
  
Eriol turned off the stove and carefully poured the hot water in 2 teacups. He allowed it to sit there and cool off a little. He looked at his watch and smiled. 'It's already 3:50. She'll be here anytime soon. I hope she'll arrive on time!' He thought as he walked over to Nakuru who's cheerfully mixing all the ingredients in a large bowl.  
  
  
  
"Well Nakuru," he peered at his guardians' raw cookie dough and smiled at him. "You're doing such a good job. May I daresay ask, what that kind of cookie that you're cooking is?" he studied the concentrated false form of his guardian. After a few seconds, Nakuru looked at him and smiled. "It's a sugar cookie master! I'm pretty sure that Tomoyo-chan will looove it!" he squealed in delight and started to put small drops of the dough on the greased cookie pan. The doorbell suddenly rang and Eriol immediately stood up and straightened his clothes out. "I'll get it. it must be Daidouji- san." he swiftly walked to the door and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'll update if I get at least one review! . Please r&r! Flames accepted! I'm begging you to review! This is the first time I have ever made a fanfic! I'll update as soon as I get a review!!^^ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura... Any similarities to any other fanfic are unintentional. This disclaimer goes on for the whole story.  
  
A/N: Oh my god! I got 6 reviews in less than 10 hours!!^^ I'm so happy! Thanks for all those who reviewed! They make me charged up to write! By the way, Nakuru is a he... One reviewer said that Nakuru is a 'she' but is actually a 'he'...^^ A friend of mine told me that and I also saw it on the internet...^^ I would just like to tell that to everyone so that you'll not be confused. Please review once again! ^^ Thank you for your kind words! ^^ Unfortunately, I only intended this to be two chapters only... Please review once again! ^_^ Thanks! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Staring By: Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and stepped in inside his mansion. She is wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped light orange designer dress made in chiffon. The neckline is a little loose to allow her to breathe comfortably. But there is an inner layer of the dress so that it'll look decent. The dress has small details of little flowers embroidered all over the dress. Her feet are wearing black Fornarina sandals and she is carrying a small orange handbag and a folder full of papers in her hands. She simply looks absolutely beautiful.  
  
  
  
She looked around the mansion because it has been a while since her last visit here. Eriol smiled again his to-drool-for-smile at the stunning model- like lady in front of him and offered his arm. "Would the ever-so-lovely Daidouji-san be kind enough to accept my offer to escort her to the living room?" he bowed down so low in front of her, making Tomoyo blush.  
  
  
  
"Then lead the way my stunningly-handsome man," she used this sentence to cover her embarrassment. Eriol stood up straight again and Tomoyo linked her arm to his and walked to the living room to have tea and some cookies.  
  
  
  
:~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:  
  
  
  
"Oh these are delicious," Tomoyo mumbled as she ate through her cookie. She looked thoughtfully at Eriol, who is simply studying her appearance while sipping his tea. "Who made such cookies? And they are fresh too," she asked him in deep wonder. Eriol smiled at her and placed down his teacup on the saucer with a loud cling.  
  
  
  
"I asked Nakuru to bake them just for you," he looked intently into her shining amethyst eyes and got lost for a second or two. Suddenly, Spinel screamed at Nakuru for being so clumsy and Nakuru tried to get him to eat a spoonful of sugar. They could hear them arguing.  
  
  
  
"You clumsy girl!"  
  
"Come here Suppi-chan!!"  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IT'S SPINEL! NOT SUPPI!!!!!"  
  
"Aww... But Suppi-chan is much cuter!"  
  
"I don't care!!! My name is Spinel and not Suppi!!"  
  
  
  
Eriol shook his head and looked at Tomoyo. "They will never change. Not that I want them to," Eriol smiled at the thought of his guardians when they were first created. "Well, it's getting late now; we should better be starting right now..." Tomoyo nodded her head and stood up. "Alright. Let's get starting now," they walked through Eriol's long hallways. They went inside the music room so that they will be away from Nakuru and Spinel. Eriol stopped in front of a certain large wooden door and opened it.  
  
  
  
The room is widely spaced. It is colored dark blue and has blue carpeting. Various instruments are scattered everywhere like a harp, a flute, bass, percussions, guitar and of course, his piano. They stepped in and started working on their science project. They sat down on one of the tables and took out their notes.  
  
  
  
"Well, our teacher said to make a presentation about the universe," Eriol said thoughtfully while tapping his pen on the table. Tomoyo nodded her head and concentrated for a minute or two on how to make their project a success. An idea suddenly struck her mind. "I know!" she suddenly broke the silence and started to get excited. "How about we make a book about the universe? We could just have it binded at any store," Tomoyo looked at him for any opinion of what she had just said. Eriol rubbed his chin and smiled. "That's a good idea Daidouji-san. We better get starting so that we'll finish it on time," they gathered up every material that they need and started working.  
  
  
  
It was already about 9:00 p.m. when they finished. Nakuru and Spinel are still awake but they are watching some movie in the entertainment room. It was a good thing that Tomoyo knew they were going to work this late so she told her mom that she'll be home late.  
  
  
  
"Whew," Tomoyo stood up from her seat and stretched out her body. Eriol studied her in amusement of how innocent she looked when she did it. "We finally finished it," he smiled at her and stretched as well. "Well, I better get going," Tomoyo started packing up her things and stopped when she felt Eriol's hand on her shoulder. She gave him a puzzled look. Eriol peered closely to her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Can you just stay for a few minutes?" Eriol asked casually but there was a hint of pleading on his voice. Tomoyo turned around and her face is covered in concern. "Why, Hiiragizawa-kun? Is there something wrong?" When she saw that he slightly turned pink, she gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead. This contact made the pink Eriol turn red.  
  
  
  
"Well, uh, there is no-thing wr-wrong..."he stammered when Tomoyo removed her hand and looked at his eyes again. He took in a long breath and exhaled. He recovered his composure and smiled at Tomoyo. "I just want you to hear a song I made for the only girl who caught my heart and never allowed it to escape," he reached out for her hand and pulled her towards the piano.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo got so excited when she heard just what Eriol said. 'So, pretty boy loves someone!' she mused and chuckled. 'I wonder who the lucky girl is!' she looked at him as they sat down the piano bench. She sat beside him as he ran through the piano for his hands to be exercised and so not to trip while playing. She was looking at him thoughtfully and fixed her hair. When Eriol stopped playing she got the chance to talk to him first before he plays the song.  
  
  
  
"Wait Hiiragizawa-kun," she stopped his hand before playing and held to it. Eriol stopped and looked at her. She let out a long sigh and asked her question. "Who is the girl whom you fell in love with?" she asked. "Do I know her?" she sat there waiting for him to answer. The only answer she got is a smile. "Well Daidouji-san, you know her very well," he sighed and there was a dreamy look on his eyes. "She is the most beautiful girl in the world and nothing could compare to her beauty. Her looks are truly heaven- sent. She could be a friend to anyone and is really polite. She could be really funny whenever she wants to and is also very smart," he looked at Tomoyo who is trying to picture out the lady who made Eriol Hiiragizawa fall under her powers.  
  
  
  
"Do I know the lady?" she asked him excitedly. He just smiled and said, "Yes. But be quiet now. I want you to hear this song. I made this song just for her," he freed his hand from her secure hand and started to play a sweet tingling melody that made Tomoyo stop and be drowned by his music. Eriol breathed in before singing the first line.  
  
  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say Coz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
Eriol stopped singing the first part but continued on playing the piano. Tomoyo looked at him in amazement. 'I never thought that his voice is so... mesmerizing' she sat there being taken away by the song. 'Well, I knew that he has a good singing voice but not as well as this'.  
  
It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise Coz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo who is staring at him in awe and he smiled at her and continued on playing.  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays, With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
  
Eriol stopped playing making Tomoyo return to herself from her dreamland. Eriol placed his hand on her cheek and continued singing without the piano accompaniment.  
  
Coz I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled. It was not his usual smile. This smile is sincere though small. Tomoyo looked at him in shock and wonder. She just sat there speechless... She really doesn't know what to say... She suddenly felt the same for him. She suddenly realized her true feelings for him on that night.  
  
  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun," Tomoyo smiled at him and pulled him close to her for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and she buried her face on his neck inhaling his intoxicating smell. Eriol was quite surprised for her reaction. But hugged her tighter than she did, rested his head on top of her head and thanked Kami-sama for this special moment for the two of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: AH! Finished at last! ^^ I hope you all liked it! Please review! By the way, for those who haven't heard the song yet, the title of the song is Out of My League by Stephen Speaks. I do not own it in any way... It's just a good song, that's why I used it... For everyone who will review, thank you and I promise to come back for another! Please review! Ciao! ^^ 


End file.
